Observar
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Ele apenas podia observála, nada mais. porque eles não eram almas gêmeas. Ele era ele e ela... era ela. x SABAKU NO KANKUROU/TENTEN x


_Naruto não me pertence... E nem os dois personagens que "atuam" nessa fic. O que eu deveria dar graças a Deus, porque senão eles seriam horríveis. n.n_

**Observar**

Apenas a observava. Era tudo o que podia fazer. Às vezes saía de sua vila e viajava por dias só para ir á Konoha assistir ao filme que era a vida da jovem que, desde o momento que a viu, conquistou seu coração. Mas eles viviam em mundo diferentes. Ela, em um alegre e cheio de felicidade. Ele, num tão negro quanto às roupas que vestia usualmente. Nunca poderiam coincidir ao mesmo tempo. Mitsashi Tenten era o futuro. Kankurou, o passado.

_Porém..._

Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha. Virou-se e tentou procurar algo. Mitsashi Tenten sabia que estava sendo observada. Algumas vezes tinha essa sensação. Entretanto, ela gostava. Parecia que, quando isso ocorria, ela ficava confortável, se sentia forte, ganhava mais determinação e inspiração. Sentia-se importante, necessitada e, acima de tudo, amada. Com um sorriso nos lábios, pegou uma de suas kunais e a moveu entre seus dedos.

Aquele simples movimento o fez delirar. Por que tudo o que fazia era tão perfeito? Tragou saliva. Ela movia a kunai e sorria. Sabia que estava sendo assistida.

Não importava quem era. Para ela, o admirador que a observava com o maior dos cuidados, para que esta não o visse, ele a amava com todas as suas forças. A amava tanto a ponto de deixa-la confortável, num ato que deixaria qualquer ninja se sentir ameaçado.

Queria que ela fosse uma marionete. Para faze-la se mover da sua maneira. Ela, em seu teatro de marionetes, mostrando a todos o quanto ela era especial.

Desejava que ele fosse uma arma. Para mostrar a todos o quanto o ofensivo e perigoso pudesse ser belo. Ela e ele, com um. Demonstrado o amor que veio da confiança.

_Especial._

Ela era. Mitsashi Tenten não era como as outras garotas. Não era exibida, irritante, metida ou insegura. Ela era perfeita, em seus olhos. Olhos de quem a amava. E esta jovem fora feita para ser brutalmente bela. Seu jeito rude acabava contrastando com a pouca delicadeza que restava em seu corpo.

_Confiança._

Ela confiava nele. A sombra era algo que, mesmo que não a conhecesse ou soubesse quem era, poderia chamar, se precisasse. O ser a fazia se sentir melhor. Quando ela caísse, ele iria observa-la até se levantar novamente.Uma suave brisa passou pelos dois. O farfalhar de folhas fora o único som que foi ouvido. E logo cessou. Kankurou não via mais o rosto dela e vice-versa. Nenhum dos dois conseguiria saber o que o outro estaria pensando ou sentia. Só sabiam que estavam presentes naquele momento.

_Ele sabia..._

Ela não era para ele. Ele era infeliz e depressivo demais. Ela vivia em Konoha... Ele em Suna. Tenten merecia ficar com alguém nobre e que a conhecesse, como Neji ou Lee. Se ela ficasse com um deles, ele desistiria dela. Na realidade, não importava com quem ela ficasse, ele já desistira. Sempre foi racional. Kankurou nunca iria sonhar com algo que sabia que era impossível de ocorrer. Mesmo que fosse com ela.

_Ela desconhecia..._

O motivo. Ela era muito masculina. Qualquer garota era melhor que ela, para se amar. Temari era bonita, Sakura inteligente, Hinata frágil e Ino estonteante. Tenten nunca seria como elas. Mas este ser desconhecido que a observava com interesse e a deixava incrivelmente confortável, a amava. Tinha certeza. Sentia os olhos dele cheios de sentimentos como ternura e amor. Mas ainda não entendia o motivo.

Kankurou não conseguia parar. Ela era hipnotizante. Era uma droga. A droga mais doce que ele já vira. Porém tinha medo de tentar prova-la. Porque podia não agüentar... No fim, esse sentimento fraco era a única coisa que deixava os homens sãos.

Continuava a pensar. Deveria haver vários motivos para este a amar. Mas ela não o decifrava. O sol estava se pondo, mas nem percebeu. Estava tão preocupada com seus pensamentos, que se esqueceu que sua mão ainda movia a kunai.

_Sangue._

Enquanto a silhueta de Tenten escurecia pelos movimentos do sol que ia embora, viu a kunai em sua mão cair e algumas gotas de um certo líquido vermelho derramando-se no chão.

_Dor._

Fora o que sentiu. A kunai passou por seu braço lentamente, cortando-o profundamente. Demorou um certo tempo para raciocinar. Caiu no chão, gemendo.

Ele tinha de ajuda-la, mas seria descoberto. Entretanto, não iria adiantar nada observar alguém que se feriu por, em parte, ser sua culpa.

O sangue jorrava. Atingira uma veia de seu pulso. Tentava reter o líquido vermelho com suas mãos, mas de nada adiantava.

Lentamente aproximou-se da Mitsashi. Ela estava de costas para este e não conseguia virar-se para vê-lo. Hesitantemente se agachou e a tocou. Sua branca e suave pele fez o tempo parar. Não conseguia e não ouviria mais nada.

Algo se aproximou. Desejou que fosse sua sombra. Mas não conseguia virar-se, era muita dor. Então ele a tocou. E teve certeza de que era a pessoa que o amava. Pois a dor sumiu... E o tato queimou. Nada mais importava.

Kankurou rapidamente rasgou a manga de sua blusa e enfaixou o ferimento. Sem olhar para ela, este amarrou firmemente e até forte demais, já que ela gemeu de dor.

Sim, era ele. Viu quando ele rasgou sua blusa e a enfaixou. Ela observava o rosto do jovem. Era o irmão de Temari e do Kazekage. Kankurou, se não se enganava. Recobrou a consciência quando o sentiu apertar o machucado. Gemeu levemente.

- Gomenassai. - foi tudo o que dissera.

- Tudo bem. Arigato. - foi tudo o que ouvira.

O ninja da areia se levantou de repente. Não podia agüentar mais. Olha-la nos olhos era algo que não podia fazer, senão iria se perder e nunca mais acharia o caminho.

Quando ele se levantou, a Mitsashi se surpreendeu. Era ele. Mas por que não ficar? Era tão difícil assim amá-la?

A mão da menina do nada segurou seu braço, impedindo-o de continuar. Todo seu corpo se aqueceu. Fechou os olhos, suspirando. Ao mesmo tempo que doía... Curava.

Levantou-se e, sem pensar, o segurou. Um choque passou por seu corpo. Congelou. Ouviu-o suspirar. Entendera.

Eles não foram feitos um para o outro. Nunca poderiam estar juntos. Seus mundos eram muito diferentes.

Ficaram parados daquela maneira por um certo tempo. Nenhum deles disse uma única palavra. Ambos sabiam que estavam muito longe, um do outro.

Konoha.

**Suna.**

Estavam separados, geograficamente, por dois ou três dias. Entretanto, ambos sabiam que muitas outras barreiras os impediam de estar juntos. O deserto nunca poderia viver numa floresta. E a folha nunca sobreviveria na areia. Logicamente, havia as exceções, os chamados oásis. Mas eles não eram "oásis". Eram areia e folha. Kankurou e Tenten. Um se conformara. O outro não.

- Por quê? - ela o questionou, seus olhos agora úmidos.

Ele não respondeu. Porque ela já sabia do motivo.

Nunca seriam o mesmo. Nunca completariam um ao outro. Ele seria sempre só ele. Ela seria apenas ela. cada um deles tinha uma pessoa destinada, em algum lugar, esperando para ser encontrada. Pois ela não estava ali, não naquele instante. Porque estes dois nunca foram feitos um para o outro.

- Observar. - Kankurou sussurrou.

- Observar. - Tenten repetiu as palavras do jovem.

Ela o soltou e ele se foi. Não sem ser observado pela jovem, com seu rosto sendo suavemente acariciado pelas lágrimas. Mitsashi Tenten pôs as mãos em seu peito e desejou do fundo de sua alma que gostaria que quem estivesse tocando sua face fossem as mãos quentes de Kankurou.

**Kankurou.**

Tenten.

Duas almas opostas que acidentalmente se apaixonaram um pelo outro. Entretanto, não eram gêmeas.

**Observar.**

Ser observado.

Era tudo o que podiam fazer.

Era o mais próximo que poderiam ficar um do outro...

**Por toda a eternidade.**

_A primeira fanfic KankuxTen que eu fiz e é triste u.u mas fazer o quê? Eu sempre faço oneshot triste... _

_Oneshot especial para mostrar que tem coisa melhor que simplesmente... NejixTen. Reviews! Onegai!_


End file.
